


The Wild One

by kittenofdoomage



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: He keeps coming back, but maybe she needs to keep him away.





	

‘Now there’s a fuckin’ sight for sore eyes.’

You sighed, standing straight and wiping the sweat from your brow, before turning to face your visitor, one hand perched on your hip to mirror your arched eyebrow. Negan simply grinned at you, the gore-soaked Lucille pinned between his hand and the ground as he leaned on her.

‘How many?’

Negan tilted his head, the grin not disappearing. ‘Three. I was better this time. I’ll even help you scout some replacements.’

‘I don’t need your help,’ you replied, pushing past him to stalk towards your house. He swung the bat up to rest on his leather-covered shoulder, chuckling as he started to follow. ‘Just need you to stop barrelling through my defences whenever you get an itch you can’t scratch.’

You stomped up onto the porch of the little house you’d worked to make into your own safe haven, and turned, looking down at Negan where he paused on the lowest stoop. He raised his eyebrows as he regarded you, his mouth still curling in that irritatingly attractive grin. 

‘Who says I can’t scratch it?’ He asked, and you rolled your eyes in response, making a noise of disgust before whirling on your heels and walking into the house, letting the door slam on its hinges behind you. Negan followed, chuckling the entire time, and you resisted the urge to punch him in the face. ‘Come on, darlin’. I didn’t mean to fuck things up -’

With a scowl, you grabbed your gun and a long spear from the rack of weapons you owned, refusing to look at him as he lounged in the doorway. You didn’t speak a word, gathering what you need before elbowing him out the way, making him laugh harder.

‘The fuckin’ silent treatment? Come on, Y/N -’

You spun on your heel, thrusting the spear into his face, and he reeled back, his eyes crossing as he looked at the point that was less than an inch from his nose. ‘Ugh, you goddamn asshole! You turn up here, break through my security, disturb me when I’m working…’ The spear relaxed in your grip, and Negan’s grin faded. ‘You got wives for this shit, Negan. I’m not a piece of fucking ass that is at your beck and call.’

He shrugged. ‘Not my fault you keep turning down my proposal.’

‘I don’t  _ want _ to live in your compound as some woman working for points by sucking your dick. I got my own thing, and I’m  _ safe _ and  _ happy _ . You’re the one that wants to run some kinda post-apocalyptic kingdom, causing explosions and shit.’ Negan frowned, and you nodded, smiling at him. ‘Yeah, don’t think I don’t  _ know _ what goes on outside of these woods. No one bothers me here, but fuck, I  _ know _ , Negan. I know about Alexandria and all that shit.’ You shifted the spear in your hand, turning away from him. ‘And I. Don’t. Care.’

Storming off was overly dramatic, but you wouldn’t leave your fences broken for longer than was necessary. Negan had taken out three of your border guards - the undead that you used to ward off any hordes. It was a trick he’d stolen from you for his own compound.

You could hear his footsteps behind you, and when you glanced back, he was following with his eyes on the floor, clearly thinking about his comeback, or some way to persuade you. With a growl of frustration, you pressed on, reaching the wall of your little home, quickly calculating the damage. He hadn’t done the actual fence this time - the barbed wire and hooked wood remained in tact. But there were three dead walkers on the floor, being pulled apart by the ones around them. It had taken a lot of time to extract the undead creatures from the quarry, and the last time you’d gone back, they were all gone, so you had no idea how to replace the three Negan had killed on his way through.

Negan stopped behind you, leaning on the bat again. ‘I’ll get you some more corpses,’ he promised, sounded as sincere as you’d ever heard him. ‘I wasn’t getting through without killin’ at least one.’

The irritation on your face was plain to see as you turned to him again, jamming the spear into the ground and folding your arms over your chest. ‘That was the entire point.’

He raised an eyebrow. ‘To not let me through?’

‘We’ve been over this, Negan.’

‘And I’m fuckin’ going over it again,’ he snarled, his temper fraying. He stepped closer. ‘I don’t wanna give you up. And since you won’t fuckin’ come home with me -’

‘That’s not a home. It’s a brothel,’ you snapped, grabbing the spear again and marching past him. His arm darted out, his hand closing around your bicep, and you stopped in your tracks, eyes blazing as you looked at him. ‘Let me go.’

His face softened. ‘I can’t,’ he admitted. ‘I just fuckin’  _ can’t _ .’

Your body relaxed at the genuine turmoil in his eyes. ‘Negan, you’ve got a dozen women, a dozen  _ wives _ . I won’t be a concubine. I won’t.’ A sigh left your lips, his hand released his hold on you. You slipped free, standing back a step, breaking your gaze away from his. ‘I love you too much to do this.’

Negan stepped closer, close enough for you to smell his Old Spice cologne, and you couldn’t help but inhale a little deeper, stilling when his hand cupped your cheek, encouraging your eyes back to his. ‘I hate leaving you out here.’

‘Yet, you wouldn’t give up your harem.’

He smiled, shaking his head, but you weren’t sure if it was a denial or an affirmation of your statement. Before you could voice your furthered argument, he pressed in, pulling you against him, his lips colliding with yours roughly. The temptation of him was too much for you to deny in that moment, and you relented, returning the kiss with fervour. 

‘Negan…’ The gasp made him break away, his hand tangled in your hair, holding the back of your head as he looked at you. ‘We shouldn’t be doing this…’

Negan smirked, dropping Lucille to the floor, before cupping your face with both hands, pushing you backwards into a thick oak tree. ‘Why not?’

‘Because -’ You cut off as he nuzzled into your jaw, pressing open mouthed kisses over your neck, sucking lightly at your pulse point. There were so many reasons to stop him, send him away, but you couldn’t voice them. Not while his hands were on you and his mouth was making shivers run down your spine all the way to your core. ‘Cause -’

‘I thought so,’ he growled, pulling back for a brief second to stare into your eyes, before his lips claimed yours again. He moaned into your mouth, his hands sliding down over your upper arms, tucking in underneath your elbows to grasp your hips tightly. ‘You got any idea how fuckin’ hard you get me?’

You gasped as he ground his pelvis into your lower belly, and a rush of warm flooded your pussy. Negan grinned, dropping one shoulder as he watched your face twist in arousal. ‘Negan -’ You mewled, pressing your shoulders into the tree as he dragged two fingers around the front of your belly, easily flicking the button on your pants open. ‘We shouldn’t -’

‘Shouldn’t what?’ He purred, bringing his cheek against yours so his voice rumbled in your ear, making you arch against the tree, your eyes fluttering closed. ‘Shouldn’t touch you like this? Shouldn’t kiss you? Shouldn’t fuck you against this tree?’ He laughed, and you swooned, much to your own irritation.

‘No, we shouldn’t,’ you gasped, as his fingers pushed down under the waistband of your panties, the coarse texture of his fingertips scratching at your skin. ‘Negan…’

Negan grinned, pressing into you harder, his fingers going further south until he found you already wet, and you whimpered loudly, almost banging your head on the tree as he rubbed over your clit. ‘Oh, yeah, you fuckin’ hate this.’

You groaned, one hand fisting in the collar of his leather jacket, the other clawing into the bark of the tree behind you. He watched you carefully as he teased your clit mercilessly, your legs shuddering under the onslaught of pleasure. Without even thinking, you spread your thighs to give him better access, and almost immediately, his fingers were opening you up, the pressure of his fist causing your zipper to come undone.

His mouth was against your ear, his breathing heavy as you panted hard, clinging to him and the tree. Your entire body thrummed with need, grinding down on the two fingers that teased your entrance, craving more friction from his touch.

‘Shit, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful when you’re falling apart for me,’ he growled, nipping at the sensitive spot below your ear as he sank his digits into you to the hilt, curling them so he could stroke your clit with his thumb. ‘I’m gonna fuck you, right here, against this tree, and you’re gonna scream my name loud enough for every sorry shit in existence to hear.’

A shuddering moan passed your lips, and you tugged on his collar, bringing his mouth back to yours, swallowing down the snarl he gave. The kiss was harsh and possessive, the way it always was, all teeth and tongue, and you bit at his lower lip, pulling it between your teeth. Negan responded by thrusting his fingers inside you and catching your g-spot, sending you spiralling into bliss. He swallowed down your scream and flicked his thumb over your clit. Your cunt spasmed around him, making him smile against your mouth as you came.

‘There,’ he muttered, pulling back, dragging his hand out of your pants, watching you slowly open your eyes to stare at him with a lustful expression. He held up his hands, sucking each digit into his mouth, making a lewd sound at the taste of you on his skin. ‘I’ll never get enough of you, darlin’.’

You released your hold on his jacket, torn between ending it now and taking what your body craved from him. Negan watched you, sensing your indecision, and he sighed, cupping your face with both hands, bending his knees so he could look directly at you.

‘I promise I’ll stop asking you to come back with me. But don’t…’ His eyes darted from side to side as he stared at you, his thumbs brushing over your cheeks. ‘Don’t ask me to give you up. I can’t fuckin’ do that.’

Watching him, your heart clenched, and your stomach twisted, and you nodded, trying not to find too much joy in the smile that covered his face. He kissed you again, thrusting his tongue into your mouth, and you lost yourself in the sensation, trying to push down the thought of his other women back at the compound. He was here, with you, no one else.

That was what mattered, right?

The groan of one of the chained walkers on your perimeter made you paused and break away from him. ‘Negan, we can’t do this here -’

He looked around, scowling. ‘Why the fuck not? No one here.’

‘The… the biters.’ You gestured at your “guards” and Negan laughed, shaking his head.

‘I doubt any one of those fuckers is about to pop a boner at this sight, sweetheart. There’s no one  _ living _ around here. We’re completely fuckin’ alone. And I don’t think I can wait to get you into bed.’ He raised an eyebrow, smirking at you in that awful bad boy way that made your legs turn to jello and your heart thump like a freight train. ‘So why don’t you turn around, pull your pants down, and show me that goddamn delectable ass I was admiring when I got here?’

You groaned, shaking your head. ‘You’re incorrigible.’

‘Using big girl words now, huh?’ He reached around, landing his palm on your ass and squeezing hard. You yelped and scowled, turning as his hand directed you, and as soon as your back was against his chest, he had you against the tree, his hands tugging at your pants until they moved down over your hips. Your panties joined them, bunching around your thighs, and you took a sharp breath at the chill of spring air on your bare skin.

Negan groaned low in his throat as he looked down, his hand rubbing over your bare ass, and your body quivered in response. His hands gripped your hips, pulling you back as you were leaning against the tree on your forearms with your ass sticking out. Wiggling, you tried to spread your legs a little more, but found yourself restricted by the clothing around your legs.

‘Keep squirmin’, sweetheart, and I’m gonna nut like a sixteen year old.’

‘I thought you had better control than that,’ you replied, grinning despite your face being concealed. A second later, Negan’s hand came down on your ass, not hard, but enough to make you giggle. He smirked, unbuckling his pants, groaning as he freed his hard cock from its confines and let it rest against your bare ass.

‘See how fuckin’ hard you got me?’ He grunted, rubbing the length of his cock between your thighs, the tip bumping against your folds and making your body weak. You couldn’t deny that you craved him, and right now, you thought you might die if he wasn’t inside you. ‘So wet, girl, you want this bad, huh?’

You nodded against your forearms, gasping as he teased your entrance with the head of his cock. ‘Yes,’ you hissed, pushing back against him.

Negan’s hands were hard on your hips as he slowly eased into you, letting each inch of his dick open you up, and your fingers clawed against the tree as you adjusted to his size. Every time was like a new experience, and while this wasn’t your first outdoor foray, it was the first time he’d taken you like this. The angle made his cock brush against every single sweet spot inside, and by the time he was balls deep, hips flush against yours, you were whining and panting for more.

‘That’s it, darlin’.’ His fingers dug into your skin, feeling like he might bruise you, but you didn’t mind - you never minded. All you wanted was the feeling of him, the fullness of him, and everything that came with it. ‘Always so good for me, takin’ my cock so well.’

‘Fuck, Negan, stop teasing!’

He chuckled, before pulling out until only the tip remained in your warmth, quickly slamming home before you had a moment to protest, encouragement dying on your lips and turning into a scream of pleasure. Negan didn’t bother with the preliminary build up, holding onto you tightly as he picked up a hard pace.

Your arms were scraping against the bark, and you moved, placing your hands against the thick tree and pushing back against the man behind you, a ragged squeak coming from you with every thrust he gave. Each stroke was brutal but hurt in every single way you loved, the pressure on your sweet spot growing. Negan grunted, animalistic sounds drawing the attention of the undead around you.

‘Such a fuckin’ amazin’ cunt,’ he growled, his words interrupted by pants as he exerted himself, and you felt one hand move from your hip, coming up to push underneath your shirt. You’d forgone a bra that day - working outside needed free movement, and you hated the damn things anyway - and it was clear by the sound he made that Negan was pleased with this decision. ‘Fuckin’ pretty tits.’ He squeezed one bare breast underneath your shirt, tweaking your nipple and making you moan.

The unrelenting pace had you wobbling on your feet and your fingers curled for purchase against the tree as Negan kept you in place, pounding into you without stopping. Whimpers and moans spilled from your lips as you felt the coil in your belly wind tight, and you clenched around him, knowing you wouldn’t last much longer. ‘Ne-Negan, gonna - fuck - gonna come -’ You cut off with a cry as he spread his legs a little further, allowing more power behind his strokes.

‘Good. Wanna feel that sweet lil’ pussy spurt all over my cock,’ he growled, his hand still squeezing and tormenting your breast under your shirt. The filthy words made you whine and you pushed back to meet him, feeling the coil suddenly snap, and your orgasm washed over you, your body bearing down on him and making him stutter.

In a split second, he gave a low rumbling snarl, pulling out of you without warning, dragging his hand from under your shirt and fisting his cock. Come splashed against your backside, warm on your skin, and you panted hard against the tree, not moving until you were sure he was finished. His other hand was still on your hip, almost shaking as he came down from his high, his breathing just as heavy as yours.

‘Now that’s a fuckin’ picture,’ Negan said, chuckling under his breath as he tucked himself back in his pants. ‘I do love painting your skin with my spunk, sweetheart.’ You shuddered, feeling the thick liquid slide down over your skin, only to be covered by a piece of material a few seconds later. ‘Clean up, baby. As fun as it is winding these fuckers up -’ his head jerked towards the undead “guards” almost tangling themselves in the barbed wire at the scent of warm, living bodies nearby, ‘- I would very much like to have you in that nice fuckin’ warm bed you got inside.’

You stood straight, using the bandana he’d tossed at you to clean up best you could, before righting your clothing. ‘You’re staying a while?’

He nodded, reaching out to grasp your jaw between his index finger and thumb, the latter digit stroking over your bottom lip. ‘A while, yeah. If you’re not gonna come back with me, then I’m just gonna have to make sure my visits are worth-fuckin’-while.’ He grinned, and you managed a weak smile back at him, hesitating a moment as he turned and picked up Lucille.

This wasn’t going to last. You knew that. Things were coming to a head, and you’d be putting yourself at risk if you continued this dalliance. It hurt, but you knew, no matter how much you loved him, neither one of you would get what you wanted. You wouldn’t be a woman amongst many at the Saviours’ compound, and he’d never give that place up.

You had to let him go.

 


End file.
